


Doctor Doctor Please

by boudicca



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kink_bingo, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudicca/pseuds/boudicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik resents having to go to the doctor for a physical exam when he's perfectly healthy.  Dr. Xavier's unconventional methods change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor Please

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this kink meme prompt: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8074.html?thread=16440970
> 
> It doesn't quite fulfill the prompt, but it's fairly close.
> 
> Title from UFO's "Doctor Doctor."

Erik glowers at the clock as another minute ticks by. He can hear footsteps and muffled voices in the hallway outside the examination room, but they fade off, and the door remains closed. His opinion of Dr. Xavier is lowering by the instant, and he hasn’t even met the man yet. The nurse had told him the doctor would be in in five minutes; it’s been fifteen already.

He’s aware that none of this is atypical for a doctor’s visit – it isn’t as though he actually needs any urgent attention – but he’s resentful enough about having to come in for a physical at all that. He jogs six miles daily and he’s recently progressed to a brown belt in Krav Maga; he knows he’s in excellent physical condition, and would rather show up at his employer’s new insurance company’s office and demonstrate to them just what he got that brown belt for than sit here in this absurd little paper gown waiting for the unseen Dr. Xavier with nothing but tattered copies of _Good Housekeeping_ and _Highlights for Children_ to keep him occupied.

More footsteps in the hallway; more voices he can’t quite make out. Then a rap on the door, and finally it opens.

“Erik,” the doctor says warmly, bright blue eyes on Erik, not a glance at the chart for his name. “I’m Dr. Xavier, but you can call me Charles if you would be more comfortable with it. I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Erik nods curtly in reply. Dr. Xavier isn’t what he’d imagined as the minutes stretched on. He’s young, for one thing, obviously younger than Erik, and easily six inches shorter. He tosses his head slightly to get a stray lock of floppy brown hair out of his eyes as he extends his hand to shake. His eyes are still on Erik, and only the equally striking red of his lips draws Erik’s eyes away.

Erik snaps his head up, trying to recapture his fading annoyance as he shakes the doctor’s hand. The last thing he wants on his mind now is just how _cute_ his doctor is. 

With another warmly reassuring smile, the doctor sits down to look over Erik’s paperwork. “So I see you’re here for a routine physical, is that correct?”

“That’s right, yes.” Erik pins the flesh of the inside of his lip between his teeth, watching Xavier as he makes a note on the chart.

“Any concerns you’d like to discuss? I see it has been several years since you last visited a doctor, and preventive care is –”

Erik cuts him off. He sounds so _earnest_ and Erik doesn’t want to hear any more of it for reasons he’s not quite sure of. “I’m only here because my insurance requires it.”

“Well, then let’s get down to business, shall we?” Xavier smiles brightly, and Erik almost winces at how it lights up his face. He settles for reminding himself that Xavier is probably fresh out of medical school and not a very good doctor. He needs to concentrate on something besides his doctor’s lips and wondering what they would look like with his come smeared across them.

Xavier closes the file, but then his lips form into an O (which doesn’t help Erik at all) as he looks over the top pages again. “It looks as though the nurse didn’t complete the basic health questionnaire, I’m afraid. Would you mind terribly if we went through it now?”

Erik shifts, the examination table paper crinkling beneath his bare thighs. He knows exactly which questions weren’t filled in – he’d stared down the nurse when she’d started on the questions concerning sexual history, only answering “not relevant” to every item. 

Xavier looks concerned now, and leans forward, sincerity practically oozing off of him as he clasps his hands together. “I must remind you that as your doctor, anything you tell me is completely confidential. We can proceed with the examination without this information, but I cannot provide you with the best care possible unless I have it. I can assure you that I understand that this sort of information is particularly sensitive, Erik.” 

Is there a hint of inflection in that last sentence? Maybe it’s just Xavier’s accent. 

“Fine.” Erik drops his eyes to the floor for a moment before forcing himself to make eye contact with Xavier again. He’s not about to let this kid think he’s ashamed of who he is. He’ll answer the questions while staring right at Xavier’s pretty face.

“Thank you, Erik.” Xavier smiles at him again, and this time it isn’t so earnest, it’s something else. Isn’t it? “Have you ever been in an intimate relationship with a woman?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever been in an intimate relationship with a man?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever contracted a sexually transmitted infection?”

“No.”

“Are you currently sexually active?”

Erik hesitates. Dammit, what does that mean? “Not… currently.”

“Within the past month,” Charles clarifies helpfully.

“No.”

“Would you like to be sexually active?”

Erik’s composure slips for a moment; he has to school his expression back to neutrality. That definitely wasn’t one of the questions the nurse had asked him. “I don’t see how that’s relevant,” he says eventually.

“Some people aren’t interested in sexual relationships; they consider themselves to be asexual and are perfectly happy like that. But if a patient is interested in sexual activity but not engaging it in, that may be relevant to that patient’s care. For instance, any number of undiagnosed health conditions can negatively affect sexual health, with effects ranging from erectile difficulties to anorgasmia – that’s a condition in which –”

“No problems,” Erik interrupts, breaking his vow to keep up eye contact with Xavier. 

“Good, good.” Xavier’s beaming as he returns his attention to the chart, making notes. Erik is almost relieved when he rolls back from the desk, evidently done filling out the papers. 

“Alright, Erik, we can now begin the physical.” He rolls the stool forward, closer to Erik, and turns his attention to Erik’s knees. “Thank you for indulging that bit of bureaucracy; I know it can be difficult to discuss such matters, but I find that I am able to serve my patients best when I have all the information – scoot forward, please? – and I do care greatly about providing the best care I can to all of my patients.” He looks Erik up and down in a way that doesn’t seem very doctorly to Erik, red lips curving into a crooked smile. “Even ones who clearly do take good care of themselves.”

He tests Erik’s reflexes, apparently finding them satisfactory, but pauses when he notices the large bruise on the side of Erik’s knee. “How did you get this?” he asks, fingers barely touching the skin, nowhere near hard enough to make the bruise hurt but enough to tickle slightly.

“Martial arts class. Krav Maga.”

“Ah, lovely. Finding a physical pursuit one enjoys makes staying fit much more enjoyable, I’ve always found.” He tilts his head, contemplative, for a moment. “I imagine you would be able to take charge of a situation if you found it necessary, hm?”

It takes Erik a moment to register the question. “Right.” After a moment, he volunteers, “I’m a brown belt in it.” He regrets the addition as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He has no reason to want to _impress_ Xavier. 

“Lovely, lovely.” Xavier’s smile is detached and professional again, but something in his eyes is not. Erik inhales sharply.

Xavier replaces the reflex hammer on the tray and rises from the stool. He switches off the light and then steps close to Erik, close enough that Erik has to spread his legs a little to make room. “Now, if you could focus on the wall behind me – don’t look at the light,” he instructs, close enough that the heat of his breath makes the skin of Erik’s neck tingle. 

The doctor finishes examining his eyes and ears, and abruptly vanishes from Erik’s personal space, the rush of air no longer warmed by body heat making him shiver. He straightens, trying to look impatient while he blinks away the afterimages.

“Now I’ll be examining your lymph nodes –” and then Xavier’s gloved fingertips are running down the corner of Erik’s jaw before sinking into his neck. 

Erik holds very, very still. Even though the press of Xavier’s fingers on his throat is firm, businesslike, it still sends unwelcome pleasant chills down his spine. He concentrates on staring at the two prominent freckles on the doctor’s nose to avoid looking at his lips. It’s not enough to reverse the slow swelling of his cock.

“Very good.” Xavier makes some sort of notation on his chart before turning his attention back to Erik, eyes sweeping up and down him again. “If you’d lay back, please, I’ll be doing the abdominal exam next.”

Of course. He’s not even half-hard but stretched out flat on his back in the tiny paper gown is the one position where it’s sure to be obvious. He grimaces and lays back.

Xavier smiles down at him in a way that makes Erik feel vaguely like an antelope realizing it’s just been spotted by a lion. 

The doctor lays his palms flat on Erik’s chest and slides them down to his hipbones, the gloves catching on the gown’s paper, making the touch inconsistent in a way that makes Erik’s skin prickle. 

“Now what I’m checking for here,” Xavier says smoothly, “Is that the abdominal organs are all positioned as they should be, as well as checking for abdominal hernias.” He pushes the paper gown aside, gloved fingers sliding down his bare sides. His fingertips sink in just above Erik’s hipbone and Erik jerks involuntarily. “Stay still, please.” Xavier’s tone is pleasant but authoritative, and Erik’s mouth tightens a little at the way that makes his waning arousal pick back up.

Xavier moves to the other side of the examination table and lifts the gown aside, splaying his hand over the point of Erik’s hipbone and moving slowly inward with tiny circling movements. 

Erik holds his stomach taut, tries not to breath, as if that would do anything to hide the way his cock’s tenting out the flimsy gown, when Xavier’s fingertips are an inch away.

“Now, Erik.” Xavier steps away, and his tone is reserved. Erik feels a flare of defensiveness, half-expecting to be rebuked for his reaction. “This may be awkward, but I must suggest it. I noted from your chart that you’ve never had your prostate examined.”

The rant brewing in Erik’s mind grinds to a halt.

“At your age, it’s very unlikely you have anything wrong, of course, but documenting a healthy baseline can be invaluable, should problems arise later on.” Xavier clasps his hands, looks beseechingly into Erik’s eyes. “I assure you, it’s nowhere near so unpleasant as you may have been lead to believe.”

Erik grunts, non-committal, but sits up, waiting for Xavier’s direction, trying to ignore the fact that he’s still hard, and hoping Xavier will do the same.

“Stand here, please, with your back to me. Perfect. Now, your feet a shoulder’s width apart,” Xavier instructs, hands ghosting over Erik’s shoulders for a moment before dropping. “Good, good.” 

Erik watches Xavier over his shoulder. Xavier grins brightly at him before turning his attention to assembling his supplies. Erik looks away, gnawing his lip as he waits.

He feels the warmth of Xavier behind him before the man speaks again. “I’ll need you to bend over next,” he says softly. Erik starts when the doctor’s hands land on his hips, gently but authoritatively guiding Erik’s body into the right position.

At least the way the paper gown hangs down in front of him provides some concealment of his hard-on.

Erik listens as Xavier moves around behind him, the sound of a plastic cap opening and closing. He shivers involuntarily as the cool lubricant touches his warm skin.

“I’m sorry, is that too cold? Let me warm that up for you.” 

Erik glances over his shoulder, expecting to see the doctor rubbing the lube between his gloves, not _bringing his face close to the cleft of Erik’s ass and breathing warm air onto the cold lube fucking hell_. That gets a full-body shiver out of him. 

“Still cold?”

He hears the snap of gloves, and then Xavier’s hands – bare now, skin on skin – are sliding up the backs of Erik’s legs, slow and warm and firm. Erik parts his legs a little more, involuntarily, and Xavier’s encouraging response is more of a coo than speech.

Xavier’s hands reach the top of his thighs, thumbs curving inward to stroke behind his balls. Erik bites back a whimper at the unexpected pleasure, but can’t stop the sharp sigh as the doctor’s fingertip settles over his hole and starts circling gently.

The doctor’s finger finally breaches, pushing in gently, and Erik presses his mouth into his biceps to stifle a sound.

“Am I hurting you?” There’s tension in Xavier’s voice that wasn’t there before, but Erik barely notices it, shaking his head while keeping his mouth clamped shut. Xavier’s finger presses in, smooth and careful, pausing as Erik’s body contracts around him.

Erik knows his way around a prostate, including his own, but the jolt of sensation as Xavier’s finger makes its first stroke is still powerful enough to make him jerk, hard cock bouncing against his belly. 

Xavier’s hand clamps on to his hip to hold him in place. “Careful. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not.” Erik’s voice comes out gravelly but more even that he’d thought it might. He inhales deeply and Xavier seems to take it as a sign to go on, his fingertip making another circuit inside of him. 

The finger slides deeper so gradually that Erik is barely aware of its progress; the motion is gentle, slow, and has the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

Abruptly, Xavier’s finger withdraws, and Erik holds his breath, snapping back to reality where this isn’t recreational. Is the exam over? But a moment later Erik feels the blunt pressure of two fingertips against his hole before the one pushes back in. 

Xavier’s thumb finds the spot behind his balls again, firmly stroking it as the second finger joins the first. The stretch isn’t quite painful, but close, close in an intoxicating way that makes Erik let out a guttural sound without meaning to.

“Are you still doing all right?” Xavier asks, and Erik registers that his voice sounds rougher now, too. Erik manages a quick nod before Xavier’s pace picks up and Erik presses his face into his arm.

Xavier’s fingers pump in and out of him relentlessly. It’s jarring when Xavier withdraws his hand completely, but a moment later he resumes the powerful rhythm, a third finger now joining the first two. The flat of Xavier’s broad thumb is still pressed into the place behind his balls, firmly massaging it. Erik can feel himself getting closer to the edge, muscles tensing in anticipation.

When Xavier’s free hand wraps around his cock, slick with precome, all Erik registers is relief and pleasure. The doctor’s hands work in rhythm with one another, accelerating Erik towards orgasm with dizzying speed. Erik sees stars when he comes, dropping his head to the exam table with a long, wordless sound.

When Erik picks up his face from the examination table, he sees Xavier washing his hands, realizes dully that he had taken his gloves off before all – that. Absurdly, that sets off another little post-orgasmic shockwave, even as some remote part of his brain is registering how wrong it is.

Xavier comes around behind him, strokes his hip. “It was a pleasure to see you, Erik. I’m pleased to say I can give you a clean bill of health, but I do hope that doesn’t mean you’ll neglect your health.”

Erik is strangely confident that he won’t.

“I’ll leave you my card. And please, Erik.” Xavier’s voice is nearly sultry now. “Don’t hesitate to call.”

The door has clicked shut, Xavier gone, before Erik even turns. Beneath the office number, there’s another number, written in by hand. Beside it, it reads “Charles,” with an underline.

Erik slips the card into his wallet as soon as he has his trousers back on.


End file.
